Sealed Fate
by sweetsour-bublegum
Summary: Zero, the Crown-Prince of Helio, and Kaname the King of Velator were suppose to renew the piece-treaty among the two countries. Unfortunately, this year it was Kaname's first time meeting the elusive prince, Zero and vice versa. Pairing - KanamexZero.


Hello everyone! This is my first vampire fanfic and I'm very excited about it! I love VK so much and my favorite pairing is KanamexZero! There's just something about them being together that is like a perfect chemistry reaction XD

I wrote this story mainly cause I was bored waiting for Final Fantasy 13 to come out (Which comes out today! OMG! **Lightning** is so **sexeh!** XD )

This chapter will only contain Zero and Ichiru which surprisingly was more fun to write than I had initially thought. It'll also contain some background on Zero and his problem. Sadly, no Kaname in this chapter but hopefully he'll show up in the next one. I hope that you'll enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Please let me know what you think by reviewing the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. And... I have the strangest feeling that Velator is not exactly an original name I made up, but I can't for the love of god remember where I got it. So yeah, the name might not belong to me too :)

**Sealed Fate**

**-Chapter 1-  
**

Zero leaned back into his chair, rubbing his brows in frustration. Around him, the angry bickering slowly died down as two dozen pair of eyes watched him, studying him in a sudden nervousness. "Are you well your highness?" An unsure inquiry came from his left. He opened his eyes and stared at the noble that had addressed him. He was the youngest of all the attending nobles and was only four years older than him if he was not mistaken. What was his name… ah, Isako… something. He had a mop of red hair that seemed to be permanently rumpled, not that Zero had any rights to say anything given that his pathetic mop of silver hair was no better than the noble's if not worst.

He could see the nervousness dancing in the noble's eyes and he wondered if he really looked asmenacing as the tenseness they were portraying. Well, he did feel _that_ menacing right about now. They had been discussing one of his most hated topics – his marriage. He had tried to dodge the question for as long as he could but now that he was turning eighteen years of old in a few more months, the law had forced him into this situation. His first thought was - "how hard could it be to find a bride?" He was a prince for goodness sake, and a handsome crown-prince if his twin looks were anything to go by. And surely, the moment he had hinted that he was showing interest in the opposite sex, hundreds of maiden had been introduced to him faster than he could say girls… And that's where in the problem lies.

Everyone and he meant literally everyone was trying to hook him with their daughter, sister, niece, granddaughter and god knows how they are related! He even had a couple of offer from widowers! Though they were exceptionally beautiful he had to admit but… that was definitely NOT the point! After _that_, he had felt more than slightly disturbed and had decided to name a specific girl as his bride as soon as possible and end this ridiculous madness. Hence, this stupid meeting.

He would have thought his most trusted noble would have more brain and constraint to be more discreet and rational but apparently that was too much to ask. The moment he announced that "I'm looking for a bride", the nobles had wasted no time in suggesting all the names of a girl they thought would be suitable for him and their advantage if she were to become his bride. Of course, it had escalated from sensible discussion to an all out war among the nobles in a mere matter of minutes. And after listening to them bickering like a bunch of chicken being fed in the early morning for more than half an hour, his nerve was more than strained. He would even dare to say that it was ready to snap in half soon. Very soon. He closed his eyes again, refusing to answer the noble's inquiry, and continued to rub his forehead. What should he do now?

A creaked signaled that the main door had been opened but he was too tired to care at the moment. "Zero-nii, you look tired" A very familiar voice spoke from behind him before a pair of hand started to massage his tense shoulder. _Ichiru_, he thought feeling suddenly relieved. Resting his head on the back of his chair, he opened his eyes into the mirror image of himself albeit it was smiling. "Ichiru" He greeted his twin feeling a tugged on the corner of his own lips. "You're back. How was the ride?" His little brother bended down to plant a kiss on his forehead before straightening back up, frowning a bit.

"It was fine. But I can see you're obviously not"

Ichiru looked at the nobles that he had purposely ignored upon entering. "This meeting will have to be postpone, my brother is too tired for any discussion right now. Please leave give us some time alone" The nobles nodded at him in respect before they started to leave, the last one closing the door with a click. Zero sighed in exhaustion as he stood up and walk towards the window. The weather was beautiful outside, puffy white clouds floating lazily across the beautiful azure as it kept the sun slightly hidden. It would be a good day for the farmers today to work their farms.

"So, have you decided on a bride zero-nii?" Ichiru's voice was slightly teasing. He moved his gaze from the window to half-heartedly glare at his twin. "If I had, then I wouldn't be feeling like killing something right about now" He replied ruefully. "I feel like I know every single name of courtiers in this kingdom. You should have seen the way they bicker, it drives me nuts!"

Ichiru laughed his voice slightly higher than Zero's, tinkled in amusement. "I know how they act brother, that's why I purposely made the excuse to ride to day so that I will miss the meeting. But, you know, I do feel slightly jealous." He laughed again when his brother shot him are-you-crazy-look. "Oh don't give that look brother. All those beautiful young ladies at your feet, which insane handsome young man wouldn't like that?"

Looking through that perspective, he had to admit that Ichiru had a point but… "If you mean by all those beautiful young ladies being shallow, dimwit whores that only want to marry me because of what I can give them then I guess I must that insane person you're talking about." Zero sighed in frustration again before pouring himself a glass of wine and downing it in one go. "I doubt they'd give a damn about me if I was not the crown prince. Sometimes I wonder if people actually see me pass my crown. God, Ichiru, I hate it!"

Ichiru studied his brother for a moment before walking towards him, sliding his arms around Zero's waist and resting his head on the broad shoulder. Absentmindedly, Zero's hand came up to pat his little brother matching silver hair lovingly. If it had been anyone else, he would have beaten the person into a pulp and made sure the person get acquainted with his dungeon very well. But it was Ichiru, so it was okay. "They do. I know they do Zero-nii" Ichiru said seriously. "Because, I'm sure your messy hair perfectly blocks the crown from view."

And all the seriousness flew out of the window and suffered a horrible death on the stone pavement below. Zero growled when he heard Ichiru laughing. Turning around, he quickly trapped his twin's head under his armpit before rubbing his knuckles against the forehead, ignoring the futile struggle and protest. "Why you… I'll show you who have a messier hair!"

A few minutes later he finally let go of his little brother, smirking in triumph. They both usually have messy hair but after his little treatment, Ichiru's hair was now practically standing. "Mou, you're so mean, Zero-nii! I was only joking!" Ichiru complain, patting and running a hand through his hair to try rein some control again. Of course it was useless "Ah! It wouldn't lie down!"

Zero only laughed watching his little brother's ineffective attempts, feeling his eyes started to water in mirth. Only Ichiru can make him laugh like this or relax like this. When their father, and king, died of an incurable illness, the crown had automatically fallen to him, the eldest son. He was a few months shy from his fifteenth birthday at that time and according to the law he could only be crown king on his eighteenth birthday. Therefore, he had been crowned as the crown-prince instead until he came of age.

His father had attempted to mould him into a king at a very young age so he had little problem with the new responsibility. He had known how to play with politics and had quickly won the nobles over to him in less than half a year. As his father had said; politician can be two things to you – your friend or your enemy. But the games of politic were starting to wear on him. After only a few months being the crown-prince, he found himself shutting people out unconsciously; always suspicious of their actions and intentions towards him. Now, the only place he could open up to was to Ichiru alone. His twin and little brother. He would have lost himself a long time ago if Ichiru wasn't there, supporting him with that gentle smile of his. He treasured his little brother fiercely and he made sure everyone knew that and to treat Ichiru with as much respect as they treat their crown-prince. Everything he did was for Ichiru.

"Zero-nii?"

Ichiru's enquiring voice snapped him back into the present. Zero noticed that his little brother's head was still a ball of mess. Fishing out a comb from one of his pockets, he reached toward Ichiru's head and started to comb the messy hair flat. He loves taking care of his little brother. Ichiru was his life jacket in a raging sea and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he ever lose his little brother. He didn't even want to think about it. "I'm fine, Ichiru, just thinking about the trip to Velator." He lied smoothly. "You sure you still want to follow me?"

Ichiru nodded his head vigorously, obviously excited. Sometimes, it's funny how much Ichiru act like a kid. "Yes! I want to be there with you to renew the peace treaties. And besides, I've never been to the country before! I heard that the sun never rise in Velator because of all the vampires that lives there!" Honestly, he himself had also never been to the country before. The peace treaties had been done by his grandfather and the treaty was suppose to be renewed every five years in Velator during the festival of the Blue Moon. The last peace-expedition had been two years before his father's death, so this would be Zero's first time handling the treaty himself. Unlike exposing him to the internal play of Velator , his father had denied him any involvement whatsoever in the treaty saying he was still too young for the responsibility. And it was not surprising when his father had vehemently refused to allow Zero and Ichiru to follow him on the last peace-expedition, choosing instead ten of his most trusted and skilled Knight-Hunter to accompany him. He guessed his father was only worry for his safety and Zero could understand that because _now_ he was worried for Ichiru's safety. He didn't want to let Ichiru came at first but how he couldn't stand it when Ichiru had made the habit to pout at every meal for nearly a week.

"It's going to be dangerous." He warned, hoping the danger would dampen his little brother's spirit. It had the opposite effect of course and Zero realized his mistake a second too late when his little brother's lilac eyes practically sparkle at him _'Dangerous=Unimaginable fun!'_ He sighed in defeat. Oh well, he would just have to increase their security and made sure that nothing happens.

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy, Ichiru."


End file.
